<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Should Have Left Me In The Water by starcrossedcherik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280330">You Should Have Left Me In The Water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedcherik/pseuds/starcrossedcherik'>starcrossedcherik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Charles Xavier, Bratting, Canon Compliant, Charles is a brat, Choking, Erik has Issues, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Top Erik Lehnsherr, brief mention of guns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossedcherik/pseuds/starcrossedcherik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik confronts Charles for interfering with his chance at revenge. Charles' reaction takes him by surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Should Have Left Me In The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>mildly dubious consent tag for choking without discussing kinks and limits beforehand</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought I was alone?”</p><p>“You’re not alone! You’re not alone.”</p><p>The words were meant to be comforting, but rather than quell Erik’s anger they just sent his mind reeling. He thought mutants were incredibly rare; he thought the Hellfire club had all mutants who weren’t in hiding. Not only was this guy clearly not hiding, he was clearly not on the same side as Shcmidt.</p><p>Erik blinked away the saltwater in his eyes. He noticed the guy- he’d said his name was Charles- was struggling to keep his head above water while Erik was effortlessly treading with a strong eggbeater kick. </p><p>“We should- get on the boat,” Charles gasps betweens slaps of water on his face..</p><p>“I’m not going to be detained if I go up there, will I?” Erik asks suspiciously. His rage was beginning to fade, but that didn’t mean that he should trust Charles.  </p><p>“Don’t worry. The CIA wants Shaw dead almost as much as you do.”</p><p>CIA. Erik thinks to himself. Maybe it does make sense after all, that a spy organization would have a telepath in their ranks. He prepares himself mentally to be on guard.</p><p>Charles makes a few labored strokes towards the coast guard boat. Erik grabs him by the arm.</p><p>“Don’t waste your energy,” Erik pulls on a scrap of metal below the water, debris from Schmidt’s yacht, and takes hold of what was once a pipe with both hands. “Grab on.”</p><p>Charles’ eyes widen in amazement, but he makes quick work of getting a hold of Erik, one arm around his shoulders, one on his waist.</p><p>Erik ignores the sound of Charles’ labored breathing warming his skin and lifts the pipe further over the water, pulling them out with it.</p><p>They ascend the side of the coast guard boat, the voices of the men shouting on deck more audible as they rise. Erik feels around for firearms; two concealable handguns waist height above the metal deck, and three semi automatic rifles at chest height. As they clear the deck, Erik counts the bullets in each and sizes up the men on board. There’s a bigger guy in a suit, who Erik assumes is from the CIA, a woman with large doe eyes and a ponytail who has the other handgun, and three coast guard soldiers in uniforms with the rifles.</p><p>Erik’s feet make contact noiselessly, and Charles lets go of him and straightens himself out, fruitlessly trying to straighten out his sweater.</p><p>“Who’s this guy? You said he was another mutant?” Mr. CIA asks Charles.</p><p>Erik flinches at the use of the word, so cavalier. He’s not used to humans knowing.</p><p>“Yes, he’s an enemy of Shaw’s and a potentially useful ally. I trust he’ll be treated with the same rights and respect you’ve given Raven and I?” Charles asks.</p><p>Erik wordlessly looks to Mr. CIA, awaiting assurances.</p><p>“Of course. Provided, that is, that he agrees to the same cooperation? Helping us take down this Hellfire organization?” He directs the question to Erik.</p><p>Erik’s eyes narrow the slightest bit. He never trusts spies, or their parent organizations, and he isn’t surprised to hear such a blatant quid pro quo. For the moment he and the CIA are both chasing Schmidt, and while he can get himself back to shore if he has to, he’d rather not make an enemy of the American’s secret intelligence agency.</p><p>“We can go over the details in the morning, but my goal is to take out Schmidt. If that’s okay with you, I see no reason why not.” Erik’s response is drawn out, reading the men not-quite-surrounding him for any change in their stance.</p><p>“Sounds great,” Mr. CIA says rather cheerfully. “If you’ll follow me we’ll debrief you down below, Moira and I will make a report, and in the morning we can go over the CIA’s files on Hellfire and see if any of the pieces come together.” Mr. CIA was already at the door to the lower decks by the time he turned around and saw Erik wasn’t following him.</p><p>Erik looked bewilderingly at Mr. CIA. His rage began to well up within him again at the thought of divulging the details of the last 15 years of his life to the CIA, right now?</p><p>Not a chance.</p><p>Erik took a step forward and his knee wobbled. He hissed as if he were in pain and Charles was immediately at his side, like he was coming out of the water, only this time it was Erik’s arm that went over Charles’ shoulder. Erik tried to ignore the warmth seeping into him from Charles’ touch, and suppressed a shiver.</p><p>“Perhaps the debriefing can wait until tomorrow morning?” Charles askes.</p><p>Moira begins to object but Charles leaves her no room. “When was the last time you tried to lift 5 tons out of the ocean? The man is exhausted. I will personally assure that we both report to you when he’s had a good night’s rest, Moira.”</p><p>Erik looked sideways at Charles, who’s smiling at Moira as if she’d already agreed. Something about it makes Erik bitter, but he knows he’s being helped so he catalogues the feeling for later. Erik knows it’s worth recounting his past in exchange for what the CIA knows about Schmidt; he is simply not capable of thinking about it without breaking anything, especially not right now.</p><p>“All right, Charles. First thing, as soon as you’re feeling better, Mr…?” Moira trails off.</p><p>“Lehnsherr.” Erik replies coldly.</p><p>“Pleasure,” she says. “Keep an eye on him, Charles. There’s an extra bunk in your quarters, right?”</p><p>“Not the brig?” Erik asks, with more bite than he means to. Charles starts walking him towards the doorway, and then down a flight of stairs. Erik leans on him more than he needs to.</p><p>Moira laughs. “What for? I have a feeling a lock won’t keep you anywhere you don’t want to be.”</p><p>Erik smiles smugly. “You’re right, it wouldn’t.”</p><p>Moira breaks off down a separate hallway, then it’s just Erik and Charles. </p><p>Erik wonders how personal this debriefing tomorrow will get. Will they want to hear every detail of how Schmidt killed his mother, or is her death going to be a footnote in this file? Will he be able to leave out the brainwashing attempts? The safe house in Bordeaux? The shootout in East End London? </p><p>Charles could feel the agitation building in Erik, so he let go of the arm around his shoulders and let Erik walk on his own and starts rubbing his own arms for warmth.<br/>
Erik snatched his arm away and immediately put space between them. “If you knew I didn’t need the help, why did you bother?”</p><p>“Because,” Charles says nonchalantly as he opens the door to his quarters, “You looked like you needed an out, and I know The Suits can be quite overbearing.”</p><p>“Are you not with the CIA?” Erik asks.</p><p>“I’m not a member, if that’s what you mean. I’m here as a consultant, an expert geneticist.”</p><p>Erik’s thoughts from earlier in the water resurface, and he wonders how many other mutants the CIA has in their ranks. Wonders if he’ll be able to untangle himself from them, unlike Charles. Wonders if Charles even wants to untangle himself from the CIA, he wonders how many other mutants this man has outed to the CIA.</p><p>By the time they enter Charles’ quarters, Erik is seething all over again. </p><p>Erik shoves Charles against the wall and corners him, so close Charles can see the 5 o'clock shadow on Erik’s face. Charles shakes, and Erik wonders if the surprise in his face is genuine or if he’s faking that too.</p><p>“You should have left me. In. The. Water.”</p><p>“You would’ve died-”</p><p>Erik grabs cold, wet fistfulls of Charles’ shirt and shoves him again, pinning him flush against the wall this time. Erik glared down at him loathingly, noticing the several inches of height he had on Charles. Charles’ body trembling under Erik’s touch emboldens him, even if it is mostly from cold.</p><p>“You should have let me! You said you knew how much this meant to me- you knew I was willing to die to avenge my mother! My people!” </p><p>Charles flushes and his pupils dilate, and Erik revels in the fear Charles must feel- until he notices the unmistakable swelling of Charles’ cock pinned between them. Smug vindictiveness disappears from Erik’s face and is replaced with surprise and confusion.</p><p>Charles looks away for the first time, face red in embarrassment.</p><p>
  <i>...Oh.</i>
</p><p>Charles watches the door swing shut silently. His gaze snaps back to Erik and Charles sucks in a breath in excitement, and he shifts under Erik’s weight.</p><p>Erik takes half a step back and lets go of Charles' shirt, his hands hover for a second as he takes another look at Charles, debating if he should walk away.</p><p>Charles is looking at him hungrily, and Erik slowly brings his hands up to Charles’ shoulders and Charles’ lips part and he lets out a breath that is almost a whimper.</p><p>“Do you want t-”</p><p>Charles puts his hands on Erik’s hips and pulls him back in, so swiftly and confidently they do not shake.</p><p>Erik’s hands slide up from Charles’ shoulders to his neck, and he kisses him hard. Charles bites his lip and Erik puts a hand around Charles’ throat, the other slides up into his hair and pulls on it. Charles’ pushes his pelvis out against Erik’s, and grabs onto his bicep with one hand and his waist with the other. They press against each other so tight Charles feels Eriks body heat seep through their wet clothes. Charles moans softly through the kiss, fully hard and feeling unabashedly hungry for Erik.</p><p>Erik uses his powers to unzip his wetsuit and starts peeling it off. Charles helps, marveling at the chiseled muscles and taped torso revealed underneath. Erik grunts in relief as his dick springs free from the compression of the wetsuit, and he reaches up to stretch while Charles peels down the remainder of his wetsuit legs, laying sloppy kisses and soft bites down his legs as he goes.</p><p>Once the wetsuit is off, Erik yanks Charles’ pants open, sending the button flying. Charles can’t help but appreciate the unnecessary force, both intimidated and turned on by Erik’s aggressiveness. </p><p>Erik shoves Charles back against the wall, and tugs off Charles’ pants and boxer briefs while Charles peels off his turtleneck.</p><p>Both naked, Erik closes in on Charles again, and takes Charles’ cock in his hand. With slow deliberation Erik lays his whole body on Charles, pinning him against the wall again, pressing his own cock against Charles’ lower stomach. Erik moves his mouth to Charles’ neck and bites and runs his tongue along Charles’ neck as he pulls slowly on Charles’ cock.</p><p>“There’s- ah- there’s aloe vera in one of the drawers. I think.” Charles says</p><p>“Hmm, you can still think?” Erik says in between bites, punctuating think by tightening his grip on Chalres’s cock.</p><p>“Oh fuck.” Charles clamps down on Erik’s shoulder, no longer supporting his own weight. </p><p>Erik licks the side of Charles’ face and nips at his cheekbone before letting go of Charles’ cock and stepping away. Charles slumps against the wall and absentmindedly notices he’s no longer cold.</p><p>“Which drawer?”</p><p>“Fuck if I know,” Charles says breathlessly.</p><p>Drawers begin flying open one by one from their metal frames, Charles notices Erik doesn’t so much as flick his wrist while he opens and shuts them. The bottom drawer in the left drawers set has the aloe vera, and Erik grins triumphantly as he brings it towards the bed.</p><p>“Come here,” Erik says commandingly, and Charles doesn’t think before obliging. Erik lays on his back and Charles climbs on top, shaking slightly from nervous excitement. Erik pulls him closer and higher up over him, on his knees over Erik’s lap. </p><p>“Have you done this before?” Erik asks, pausing.</p><p>“A few times. You?”</p><p>“Once.” Erik answers honestly. “Tell me how you like it.”</p><p>Charles laughs nervously. “Ah… Start slow, and I’ll tell you when to speed up a bit at a time until I’m ready, then take me however you want.”</p><p>Erik gives a single nod. Erik squirts out a line of aloe vera along two fingers and reaches behind Charles. Charles shudders in excitement when Erik finds his asshole, and forces himself to relax as Erik draws circles along the rim. Erik’s circles are slow, with one fingertip dipping to the center to push inwards after every rotation, then making their way around again. </p><p>“Okay, more,” Charles says breathily.</p><p>Erik slides the length of his fingers over Charles’ hole, smearing some of the aloe on his hand against his hole. He pushes in as much of it as he can with a single finger, using the other hand to grab Charles’ left cheek and spread him open. Erik works his asshole with a single finger, coming out to the first knuckle, back in,  then out to the fingertip, then back in again.</p><p>“More,” Charles moans softly.</p><p>Erik adds a second finger, twisting his wrist a little. Charles writhes on top of Erik, trying not to make noise.</p><p>“Do you think your powers will save you if the whole ship hears you begging for me like that?” Erik snickers at Charles.</p><p>Charles responds by biting Erik’s neck. Erik reaches further up Charles’ ass, and Charles squeals.</p><p>“Do you have a habit of fucking men you pull out of the depths of hell? Or am I the first?” Erik is feeling sadistic. He doesn’t actually care- Charles is being just as rough with him as he is with Charles, and Erik knows a hatefuck when someone throws one at him. </p><p>“You’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen in my goddamn life.” Charles sputters out, digging his nails into Erik’s shoulder.</p><p>Erik stills, confused. Charles whines in protest, rutting back against Erik’s hand.</p><p>“I’m ready,” Charles breathes, shifting his weight around to sit up in Erik’s lap.</p><p>Erik wordlessly grabs the aloe vera and slicks the length of his cock.</p><p>Charles slowly lowers himself on Erik’s cock, gripping the bars of the bunk overhead to carry his weight. His chest heaves and cheeks flush as pleasure shoots up his abdomen and his cock twitches.</p><p>Erik watches from below, mesmerized at Charles’ obscene facial expressions. He thinks to himself it’s his body that's making Charles make those faces, and the thought ruffles his ego and his groin tingles in anticipation. He pushes up into Charles the last remaining inch and Charles’ eyes go wide as his hole reflexively clenches around Erik’s cock and Charles lets out a moan that sounds more like a gravely sigh. Charles readjusts his grip on the bar above him and Erik absently admires the flex of his bicep muscles. </p><p>“What’s wrong, little mauschen?” Erik teases. </p><p>Charles huffs, lifting himself off Erik’s cock and then back down. His eyes roll back in pleasure, and he bites down on his lip as he lifts up again. </p><p>Erik pushes into him at the end to meet him and smiles to himself brazenly as Charles’ eyes flutter again and his breath hitches, enjoying the effect he’s having on him.</p><p>Charles lets out a strained laugh, trying to focus on the slow rhythm he’d been building.</p><p>Erik scowled at Charles, playfully, but the unasked question came in a way that made Charles feel answering wasn’t optional- fuck that’s hot.</p><p>“I was thinking this is the fastest I’ve ever recovered from the danger zone of potential hypothermia,” Chales said with effort, entertained by his ability to keep his words smooth. “They do say skin to skin is best for heat transfer.”</p><p>Erik pushes up into Charles harder on the next thrust, and Charles squeaks. Charles looks at Erik, scandalized, and Erik smirks at him. “Get on your stomach.”</p><p>Charles scrambles, shoving the pillow out of the way and spreading his legs as Erik moves between them. Erik plays with Charles’ asscheeks and spreads them, takes a moment to admire the view before letting a glob of spit fall into Charles’ ass and slowly re enters Charles, watching his cock slip into his hole and groaning in pleasure at how tight Charles’ ass is.</p><p>Charles focuses on staying relaxed and pliant and lets his eyes roll into the back of his head. </p><p>After a few strokes Erik lays all his weight on top of Charles and loops his arm under Charles’ to put a hand on Charles’ throat.</p><p>Charles revels in all of it- the sense of envelopment from being bracketed by Erik’s body, Erik’s weight pinning him down, the possessive hand on his neck. Charles hooks his feet onto Eriks’ so he has enough leverage to push his ass up to meet Erik’s thrusts. </p><p>“Oh I like that,” Erik growls into Charles’ ear, and Charles shivers in response, his hole clenching around Erik’s cock as he pants, overwhelmed with pleasure.</p><p>“Are you always this easy? This ready to be fucked?” Erik bites down on Charles’ shoulder before he can string together a reply and Charles gasps, fists bunching up the sheets underneath him.</p><p>“You’re one to talk,” Charles lets slip out, then laughs after realizing what he’d just said.</p><p>“You were ready to kick my ass when we walked in here, and here you are giving me the best fucking of my life.”</p><p>Erik growled and squeezed down on the sides of Charles’ neck, and Charles faltered in meeting Erik’s thrusts.</p><p>Charles slacks underneath Erik, his vision going blurry and all sensation becoming hazy and lightheaded, almost as if he were drunk.</p><p>Erik counts to five before letting go, and slowly Charles comes back to himself, the slow roll of Erik’s thrusts into him the only thing that gives Charles any concept of time. Each thrust comes with a wave of pleasure that rolls up his body and makes his lightheadedness tickle in his neck and ears.</p><p>“Fuuuuuuuuuuuck do that again,”</p><p>“No,” Erik said, grinning cruelly.</p><p>Charles scoffs, making his displeasure known as Erik takes his hand off of Charles’ neck and props himself up on his arms, his dick slipping out of Charles’ ass.</p><p>“Move your hips up but keep your chest on the bed,” Erik says as he grabs Charles’ hips, giving them a  squeeze.</p><p>Charles makes no move to help Erik, catching his breath and grinning at Erik over his shoulder defiantly. Erik squeezes harder on Charles’ hips and pulls them up into the air and Charles laughs, reveling in the feeling of Erik’s fingers digging into his skin.</p><p>Erik doesn’t quite have room to sit upright behind Charles on his knees, so he leans forward and widens his stance as he fucks Charles in a modified doggy style.</p><p>Erik drives himself down and into Charles’ hole, dragging his cock slowly and savoring the feeling of the tight ring of Charles’ asshold around his cock, how hot and slick Charles feels.</p><p>“This feels- really good- but I’m not- going to cum- like this.” Charles says between Erik’s thruts, in an almost nonchalant tone. </p><p>“What would make you cum?” Erik asks, only half paying attention.</p><p>“On my back, legs, bent for a better angle to hit my prostate,”</p><p>“Now?”</p><p>“Oh, whenever’s convenient for you,” Charles says with mock patience. </p><p>Erik bit down on Charles’ shoulder again as he slid out of Charles, distracting Charles from the unpleasant loss of being filled.</p><p>Erik grabs the tube of aloe vera and gives it a squeeze, slicking his length again while Charles flips over to his back, and brings his knees up as Erik re-enters him. Charles hums approvingly at the feeling of more lube, and Erik brings his face closer to Charles’ and puts a weight bearing arm behind Charles’ knees so his legs are hooked against Erik and he can let go of the muscles in his legs.</p><p>It takes Erik three strokes to find the angle that makes Charles spasm underneath him, and Erik sets a fast pace of fucking Charles, who quickly devolves into a hot mess, clawing desperately at Erik’s back and arms for something to clamp down on.</p><p>“Can I cum?” Charles asks. “Fuck I am so close let me cum I’m ready fuck ah fuck please I’ve been so good!” Charles begs Erik as if his life depends on Erik’s approval.</p><p>“I don’t know, what if I don’t want you to cum yet?” Erik asks, wanting to draw out the way Charles was talking dirty to him. It makes Erik feel powerful, and wanted, and some deep sadism within Erik derived immense satisfaction from watching Charles squirm underneath him, waiting for permission to finish. </p><p>“Please, pleeeease, let me come” Charles’ words sound obscene, his voice unsteady and his words distorted through moans. “I wanna cum for you, let me cum for you. Don’t you want me to cum for you?”</p><p>Erik puts a hand on Charles’ neck again and Charles laughs eagerly, a laugh that quickly devolves into a low moan as he becomes lightheaded and his hand closes around his own shaft, tugging himself to the tempo of Erik’s thrusts. The absence of feeling turns into a wave of electricity that begins in his limbs and grows slowly to his spine.</p><p>Just as he starts to pass out Erik lets go and Charles’ blood flows normally, bringing him back to consciousness in the middle of his orgasm. The fuzziness from the choking mixes with the tingling of his orgams and Charles is overwhelmed, spasming underneath Erik as he cums. </p><p>Erik’s own climax hits him as he watches Charles’ face through the process of coming to as he orgasms, reveling in the obscene bliss he’s made Charles feel. Erik’s final thrusts are erratic and rough, as he continues to pump through his own orgasm before collapsing on top of Charles and burying his face in Charles’ neck.</p><p>Charles and Erik lay tangled together, their heads blissfully empty with the soft hum of physical pleasure, post coitus glow slowly ebbing. </p><p>Charles puts two fingers to his temples as he scans the quarters around them. </p><p>“We weren’t all that loud, and frankly these metal bulkheads are very insulating when it comes to sound.”</p><p>Erik grins at Charles. “And what were you going to do about it if they did hear?”</p><p>“Make sure they weren’t going to report it to anyone, change their minds if they were,” Charles says, settling in against Erik’s side.</p><p>Erik is silent for a moment.</p><p>“Charles?” Erik asks.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“If you can do much more than just read minds... why didn’t you stop me from putting my hands on you when we got to the room?”</p><p>“I figured you deserved at least one punch.”</p><p>Erik raises an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I told you, I knew how much the chance to kill Shaw- Schmidt- meant to you. And I could hear you working yourself into a state of anger on the way to the room, I thought you deserved some kind of release.”</p><p>Erik clams up, visibly uncomfortable at the mention of Shaw and his failed attempt from an hour ago.</p><p>“But I much prefer this,” Charles says lightheartedly, nipping at Erik’s ear.</p><p>Erik pulls out of Charles, and slips out of arms’ reach. He withdraws within himself, wordlessly sliding off the bed and opens the drawers with his powers, avoiding Charles’ eyes as he searches for dry clothes to put on. </p><p>Charles’ face goes carefully blank, and he picks up his wet sweater off the floor to clean himself up.</p><p>Erik had found a few spare coast guard sweatpants and t shirts in one of the drawers, and Charles pretends not to notice when Erik silently places a set at the foot of the bottom bunk before climbing into the top bunk.</p><p>Charles replays the memories of what just happened in his head, and grimaces. Things will certainly be awkward tomorrow, and Erik will most likely pretend this never happened when they’re forced to interact tomorrow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>